Beceta (Bec x Nepeta) Smutty Smut
by HarmlessBison0
Summary: Someone asked, and here it is, a Bec x Nepeta. This one is consensual? That's a first. Anyways, just leave a review if you want me to do any specific pairings, which quadrant, consensual or no, all of that stuff. Reviews are my inspurration. I tried to google if I'm supposed to use laid or layed, but then I realized I don't really care. (Bec was not on the character list, sorry)


Nepeta sat quietly in her respiteblock, and on a human bed no less. She had gotten the captcha code from John and combined it with a small piece of fur from Pounce de Leijon, who was currently laying not so peacefully and asleep-looking, crushed under a pile of rubble from a cave-in. The blood pooling all over the floor around the lusus didn't really help the whole peaceful look either. She sighed and flopped backwards onto the soft bed, closing her eyes and thinking of Karkat. He had outright rejected her when she told him about her flushed feelings, and now they had somehow ended up in the caliginous quadrant.

She sighed and decided that she really should quell these lingering feelings of pity. But he was always so adorably angry! Besides, fantasizing about the mystery (haha no) blood colored troll just one more time couldn't hurt, right? Her mind soon started to wander, and she had to stop herself from reaching down and feeling herself up a bit. She realized that all this would do is stir up her old feelings and create even more problems. But she definitely did not ditch the idea of blowing off a bit of steam with the help of her fingers. But who would she think about if not Karkat? She looked up and scanned the pictures of her friends on the ceiling, searching for someone who sparked some sort of interest. Maybe Gamzee? That might work, even though Equius would probably disapprove of such a hemospectrum gap. She smirked slyly. Equius wouldn't have to know... Maybe she would walk over to his hive and sneak in through a vent, and be waiting for him when he came in from a long walk on the beach, and then they would talk a bit, and some feelings would spark, and then they would lay on a couch or something... Yeah, that was definitely working.

Her hand started meandering back down her side again and she slid off her gray pants. She let them fall to the floor and glanced down at her olive green panties. The troll then closed her eyes and slipped her hand down inside the article of clothing, rubbing gently. Suddenly, a bright green flash illuminated the room, and Nepeta's eyes snapped open, whipping her hand out and unsheathing her claws. "Oh, it's just you! You shouldn't just apurrify in like that!" She looked at the white-furred dog now sitting in her respiteblock and wagging his tail happily. D'aww, how could she stay mad at that adorable face? She slid off the bed, squatting down. "Here Bec!" she called. She never really knew how the hell she figured out his name, but stuff like that always just sort of happened around this dog.

He stepped towards the olive blooded troll, wagging his tail wildly. She skritched behind his ears and transferred to a sitting position with her legs out straight. He took another step forward, pressing his muzzle into her neck and smelling. "Gentle, boy..." She stayed completely still as he started to lick her on the side of the neck. Her eyes closed halfay, feeling totally safe and secure in his presence. The canine reminded her of her precious lusus so much. He nipped her gently. "Hey!" Bec quickly pulled back, startled. He looked at the ground forlornly."Hey, it's okay, I just... Was not expecting that." He looked back up hopefully and licked her face. Nepeta giggled a bit, pushing his face away lightly. As soon as her hands were lowered though, he lunged right back in to give her more ecstatic licks. She covered her face with her hands. Bec stopped and curiously sniffed her chest. She stayed completely motionless, letting him. I mean, it's not like he was a sentient being who was incredibly horny and attracted to her specifically, right?

She still didn't say anything as his nose meandered downwards, tracing down her shoulder, then chest, then abdomen and thighs. Her eyes flicked downwards, watching Bec sniff around. He glanced up at her, then pressed his nose directly into her nook, drawing in the scent. She drew in a sharp, surprised breath, but didn't say anything to stop him. Instead, she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. The canine started gently licking, and Nepeta reached down and skritched behind his ears again. "Good dog..." He gently bit the fabric, trying to tug it down. However, Nepeta kind of realized what was happening and pushed his head away again. "Um, sorry, and I really apurreciate the gesture, but I don't think trolls and howlbeasts are really supposed to, you know... Furrick."

He tilted his head playfully. "Hmm..." It really did seem like he knew exactly what she was saying. But that was impossible! He was just an animal, right? But her curiosity got the better of her. "Wink with your right eye if you can undpurrstand what I am saying!" He closed, then quickly opened his right eye. "Wow, um...?" She could scarcely believe it. No, it was probably just a weird coincidence, she told herself. Who knows, maybe his owner even taught him specifically how to wink on command. "Spin around in a circle, clockwise, then lay down, then stand up!" There was no way that that one would be a coincidence. Just as soon as the words had left her mouth, the animal in front of her did just that. Nepeta just kind of sat there in shock. She realized that what he had been doing earlier had, then, been deliberate acts. It seemed really wrong to go any further than a little face licking with just an animal acting off its instincts, but a real sentient creature, that she could maybe work with... But first she had to confirm her suspicions.

"Shake your head up and down if yes, and side to side if no," she commanded. "Is it purrect that you like me?" He shook his head yes. "Do you really, really like me? Like you want to furrick me specifically, not just because you are horny?" He shook yes again. "So what, should I just bend ofur?" This time he shook no. "What, then?" He layed down and rolled onto his back, bulge just barely poking out of its sheath. She smirked, moving forward onto her hands and knees. Mind-Gamzee would just have to wait. The midblood lowered down, gently scraping her tongue on the exposed tip. She let it slide into her mouth as it extended more and more, giving her quite a mouthful.

She blinked, and in an instant Bec had transportalized from underneath her to directly behind. He jumped up and gently squeezed his front two legs around Nepeta's abdomen. The small piece of fabric covering her nook disappearified at Bec's will. She closed her eyes and rested the side of her face on the ground as the first guardian moved slowly forward. The tip of his bulge just barely scraped against the troll's now soaking wet nook. She backed into him, the bulge rubbing gently against her. Bec gave a small thrust and the head popped in, drawing out a moan from the receiver. He pressed down onto Nepeta's back, the soft fur acting like a warm blanket. He pushed in further, and she exhaled quietly as he did so, back arching.

The first guardian eased it the rest of the way in as the nook squeezed around him. He started thrusting in and out at a slow, steady pace, and Nepeta gyrated her hips along with every motion he did. They accelerated, creating a fantastic friction. She moaned as his thrusts became more aggressive, rocking back into him every time. The olive blood gave one final moan of pleasure as the bulge was slammed into her, squirting warm genetic fluid deep inside as she released her own, the fluid spraying onto the cave floor. Bec pulled out with a wet sound, a few strands of semen still hanging. They were broken as Nepeta rolled onto her side, content. Bec leaned down and cleaned off her nook with a few loving licks, and layed down next to her, their sides pressing snugly against each other as they drifted off to sleep.

~END~

A story by HarmlessBison0


End file.
